The present invention relates to a body for motor vehicles, particularly passenger cars, which comprises supports and receiving devices for vehicle components.
A body of the above-described type is shown in German Patent Document DE 40 08 896 A1. In this body, the receiving device for a spring strut, which comprises many parts, is connected on one side to a wheel house and on the other side to a lower side member as well as an upper side member. This arrangement has the disadvantage that, for the manufacturing of the receiving device, at least two sheet-metal pressing tools are required. Also, for the mounting of the receiving device, time-consuming welding is required so that the costs for tools and mounting are relatively high.
In another vehicle body, shown in German Patent Document DE 33 46 986 A1, a receiving device for a spring strut is integrated into a junction element made of a light metal, the junction element being connected to extruded profiles made of a light metal. However, for the manufacturing of the junction element with the integrated receiving device, a relatively large-surface cost-intensive casting tool is required.
An object of the invention is to provide a receiving device for vehicle components on a vehicle body which is easy to mount and can be manufactured at reasonable cost and by means of which high forces may be absorbed and introduced into the vehicle body in a manner that is appropriate for their respective function.
This and other objects are achieved by the present invention which provides a vehicle body for motor vehicles comprising supports and receiving devices for vehicle components, where each receiving device is an extruded profile part connected with the vehicle body.
Some principal advantages achieved by the present invention are that, by constructing the receiving device as an extruded profile part, a receiving device is provided at reasonable cost because a die relief for the manufacturing of an extruded profile causes only extremely low costs in comparison to a sheet metal pressing or casting tool.
Because of the form-locking reaching-around of the adjacent support, a good introduction of force is achieved from the receiving device into the vehicle body. Due to the framework construction of the extruded profile part, the receiving device can absorb high forces. By means of a molded-on U-shaped receiving device, a control arm can be fastened to the receiving device in a simple manner.
In the case of a C-shaped or duct-shaped construction of the receiving section reaching around the support, a fixing of the receiving device is required only in the longitudinal direction. This may take place, for example, of gluing.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.